


Music Meme

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Meme</b>: Pone toda tu música, aprieta aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas.</p><p><b>Canciones</b>:<br/>Defying Gravity - Wicked<br/>Quiero – Miranda<br/>Let the sunshine in – Hair<br/>Deseo de cosas imposibles – La oreja de Van Gogh<br/>Pasame la botella – Banda XXI<br/>Touch a touch a touch me – Rocky Horror Picture Show<br/>Fotografía — Juanes<br/>Rinconcito de Luz – Chiquititas <br/>Like a Virgin — Madonna<br/>Welcome to the jungle — Guns n roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Meme

Defying Gravity - Wicked

Nico suspira, mientras mira, desde la colina, a todo el Campamento Mestizo. Su hogar.

Han sido cinco años los que vivió aquí, contando desde que se instaló definitivamente tras la guerra contra Kronos.

—¿Te vas?

Se gira hacia Percy, que lo mira con tristeza.

Si, se va. Se va a encontrar su propio camino, lejos del mundo mitológico. Pero no quiere irse solo.

—Ven conmigo.

Y Percy sonríe.

 

Quiero – Miranda

El teléfono suena. Percy cree que es un milagro que no haya tirado nada por lo rápido que se ha levantado de la cama.

—¡¿Hola?!

Una risa se escucha del otro lado.

—¿Apurado, Percy?

La voz burlona de Nico hace que se sienta algo nervioso.

—Err… ¿necesitas algo?

—¿Quieres venir un rato a casa? Estoy solo y tan aburrido…

Percy sabe que Nico está jugueteando con él, que en cuanto llegue a su casa se le va a haber pasado el “aburrimiento”. Pero, mierda, está tan caliente con el jodido pendejo, que prefiere recorrerse media Nueva York en cinco minutos por nada que dejar pasar una oportunidad.

—Voy para allá.

 

Let the sunshine in – Hair

Son los ’60. Percy tiene el cabello largo y fuma porro con sus amigos, Annabeth, Grover y Rachel.

Viven en una comuna. “Campamento Mestizo” le llaman. Porque todos son diferentes, creando una hermosa unión de razas.

Hagamos el amor y no la guerra. Ese es el lema. Percy no hace la guerra, pero hace mucho el amor. Mucho.

—Hola, chicos.

Es el muchachito nuevo. Debe tener unos 16 años, pero a Percy no le molestaría hacer el amor y la guerra con él. Nico Di Angelo se llama.

—Hola, Nico.

—Hey, Percy, ¿vienes conmigo a fumar? Estaremos solos…

Al parecer al niñito también le gustaría firmar la paz con él.

—Claro, vamos.

Mientras el sol brille en el cielo, Percy sabe que va a ser feliz. Pero ese tal Nico también puede darle un poco de felicidad nocturna.

 

Deseo de cosas imposibles – La oreja de Van Gogh

Annabeth una vez le dijo que, si Nico le dijera que se arrojara al Estigio, él lo haría. Al terminar la frase, la hija de Athena se dio cuenta de que sí, si Nico se lo dijera él se arrojaría al Estigio. De hecho, ya lo hizo.

Percy se ha dado cuenta. Está jodidamente enamorado de Nico. Y si, quizás sea un suicidio hacer lo que el muchacho le diga siempre, pero si así puede estar con él, lo hará.

Porque no puede decírselo. No puede decirle lo mucho que lo ama. No puede porque los matarían.

No pueden estar juntos, pero Percy lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo.

 

Pasame la botella – Banda XXI

—Estás hecho una mierda.

Percy levanta el rostro y ve a Nico que le sonríe.

—Gracias.

—Me enteré lo de Annabeth. Lo siento.

—No puedo creer que me haya dejado. — Percy arrastra las palabras. Se nota que ha bebido mucho.

Nico suspira.

—¿Cuánto has tomado?

—Mucho. — el hijo de Hades asiente.

De pronto, Percy no sabe por qué, Nico lo está besando. Y, mierda, es aún más embriagante que el vodka que está tomando.

—¡La próxima ronda la invito yo! — le dice, luego de separarse. Percy asiente, porque no entiende nada.

Pero bueno, nunca ha entendido mucho a Nico.

 

Touch a touch a touch me – Rocky Horror Picture Show

—Nunca he besado a nadie.

Nico tiene 23 años y es virgen. Percy, el chico con el que ha estado saliendo hace un par de meses, le ha preguntado por qué jamás lo ha besado.

—Yo no voy a presionarte. — le dice solemnemente el muchacho.

Nico asiente. Mas, luego, empuja a Percy sobre el sofá. A la mierda con todo, está harto de que no lo presionen. Él quiere ser sucio. Y quiere ser sucio con Percy.

Así que, antes de que el mayor pueda reaccionar, Nico ya le ha bajado el pantalón y le chupa la polla.

Muy sucio.

 

Fotografía — Juanes

Hace casi un año que no se ven. Entre la universidad de Percy, el colegio de Nico y las misiones que han tenido, no han podido coincidir ni una sola vez en once meses.

Percy llega a su departamento y mira la foto que descansa sobre la repisa del televisor. Es una foto algo vieja, de hace dos o tres años. En ella, está una versión de 18 años de él mismo, abrazando a un Nico de 14 años. En ese entonces recién comenzaban a salir.

Lo extraña, mucho. Pero la misión de Nico está por terminar y él no tiene ninguna en los próximos meses.

Extraña a Nico, pero por ahora se conforma con ver su rostro en esa vieja foto.

 

Rinconcito de Luz – Chiquititas 

A partir de los 21 años, ya no debes asistir al Campamento Mestizo. Según los dioses, a esa edad ya debes valerte por ti mismo.

Percy despide a Nico en el árbol de Thalía y mira con nostalgia el lugar que una vez fue su hogar.

Va a extrañar sus veranos allí. Las competencias, las misiones (las cuales aún va a seguir teniendo), los desayunos, los juegos.

El Campamento Mestizo ha sido su lugar en el mundo.

Percy ve a Nico saludar a Chiron. Sonríe. Si, ya no va a poder volver al Campamento Mestizo, pero se ha llevado muchas cosas buenas de él. Amigos increíbles y, sobre todo, a la persona que más ama en este mundo.

El Campamento Mestizo le ha dado a Nico Di Angelo.

 

Like a Virgin — Madonna

Lo han hecho muchas veces.

Comenzaron cuando Nico tenía quince y, desde entonces, ya han pasado seis años. Lo han hecho muchas veces.

En el departamento que comparten, en la Cabaña de Poseidón, en la de Hades, en los bosques del Campamento Mestizo, en los baños de la Universidad, en los dos autos que han tenido, en la cama, en la mesa, en la cocina… en fin, en muchos lugares.

Han tenido sexo tantas veces que ya han perdido la cuenta.

Y, sin embargo, cada vez que se abrazan, se siente como la primera vez.

 

Welcome to the jungle — Guns n roses

Nico vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Italia hasta hace dos días. Su madre ha ahorrado toda la vida para que pueda estudiar en una buena Universidad de Estado Unidos.

La Universidad de Nueva York lo ha aceptado y por eso se a mudado a esa gran ciudad. La que nunca duerme.

En su primer día le robaron las maletas y el poco dinero que tenía encima. Al llegar a la residencia donde se quedaría, le dijeron que se habían equivocado al asignar los cuartos y que debería irse a otro lugar.

El chico que estaba en la recepción se apiadó de él y le dijo que podía quedarse en su departamento por un tiempo.

Ahora, tras beber un poco, ha terminado revolcándose en el piso con ese muchacho. Percy Jackson, se llama, y hace unas cosas maravillosas con las manos que Nico cree que le está por dar algo.

Si, la ciudad puede ser una mierda. Pero bueno, mientras se encuentre buena compañía, no es tan grave.


End file.
